This invention relates to an intake system for outboard motors and more particularly to an improved protective cowling for such motors.
With any internal combustion engine, there are a variety of noises generated by the engine during its running. These noises emanate from three main sources: the induction system, the exhaust system and mechanical noises. When the engine is used in conjunction with an outboard motor, the engine is disposed above the water line and in close proximity to the associated watercraft, its operator and its occupants. Although it is the practice to use underwater exhaust discharges to improve exhaust silencing, the induction system and mechanical noises are present and in close proximity to the operator and passengers, as aforenoted.
It has been proposed to provide a protective cowling having sound deadening material so as to isolate some of the engine induction and mechanical noises. However, the sound deadening materials used for this purpose are generally water absorbent. As a result, they may cause moisture to accumulate in the area surrounding the engine and can damage its electrical and other components.
Arrangements have also been provided for silencing the induction noises through use of baffles and the like. Of course, the relatively small area and the desire to keep the motor as compact as possible, can significantly reduce the effect of silencing that is possible for the induction system.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved intake system for outboard motors.
It is another object of this invention to provide a protective cowling arrangement for the engine of an outboard motor that will significantly improve silencing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a silencing protective cowling for an outboard motor that does not significantly increase the size and/or weight.